La misión
by Ariadna de Teseo
Summary: Draco Malfoy es encomendado en una misión por parte del señor tenebroso: Ganarse la confianza de Hermione Granger, para después llevarla ante Voldemort y que la mate, y así Harry irá por venganza y será asesinado por el señor tenebroso. Pero algo que Draco nunca pensó fue que se enamoraría perdidamente de Hermione mientras cumple con su misión.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. **

**Bueno, este fic lo escribí hace dos años originalmente para Potterfics, lo he modificado un poco (Mucho, en realidad, pues mi primer año de escritora fue horrendo) Sólo espero que les guste. El primer capítulo es corto, pero en él se entiende como va el trama. Necesito comentarios para saber si continúo la historia. En fin, espero que les guste :)**

**N/A: Lo que está escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, los lugares,**** o por ende todo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. De resto el trama es completamente mío. A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Draco caminaba por su mansión aburrido, como siempre. En sus vacaciones no tenía mucho que hacer, siempre estaba solo, no porque nadie quisiera estar con él, sino porque le gusta la soledad. Se detuvo en seco al ver que su padre aparecía en una de las chimeneas, llevaba aquella máscara que tanto odiaba, la máscara que caracterizaba a cualquier mortífago. Siguió con su camino, no tenía intensión de saludarlo, por razones un tanto lógicas. Lo habían obligado a convertirse en mortífago. Siempre quiso ser uno, lo admitía. Al igual que todo Slytherin, él quería poder, fuerza, fama tal vez. Pero por otro lado, no se sentía del todo bien al actuar bajo las normas de Lord Voldemort. Todo lo que él hacía era fríamente calculado.

—Draco necesito hablar contigo—dijo Lucius seriamente, con voz fuerte para que Draco pudiera escucharlo. Éste paró en seco, no dijo palabra y tampoco se volteó para hablar con su padre— Acompáñame a mi despacho— Sin esperar respuesta Lucius se encaminó hacia su despacho y Draco no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Cuando entraron al despacho se sintió más aburrido de lo que estaba. La decoración de ese lugar era tan tétrica y oscura que con sólo entrar a cualquiera se le bajaría el ánimo. Se acercó a la ventana sin aún prestarle atención a su padre. ¿Acaso no podía estar solo? Era lo único que quería.

—Siéntate—Le ordenó su padre. Draco bufó y siguió su orden. Lucius lo miró con enojo—. Bien—Dijo Lucius mientras servía un poco de té— Desde ahora debes aprender a seguir órdenes. Ahora eres un mortífago, seguir órdenes es tu nuevo trabajo. El señor tenebroso me pidió que te informe sobre una misión para ti.

—Vaya. Eso sí que alegra mi día—Respondió sarcásticamente.

—Compórtate, al no ser que quieras un castigo. ¿Recuerdas a esa amiguita de Potter?

— ¿Te refieres a Hermione Granger? —Comentó Draco, Lucius asintió— ¡Cómo olvidarle! desde que me dio un puñetazo en tercer grado, es fuerte.

— ¡No me importa si es fuerte o no!, no cambies el tema —Gritó Lucius—. La misión es la siguiente: necesito que hagas todo lo posible para que Granger confíe en ti. Tanto como para llegar a entregársela al señor tenebroso.

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Es broma? —Le respondió— ¿Que haga amistad con la sangre sucia?

—No es broma Draco. Potter tiene esa pequeña debilidad llamada amistad. Quien se mete con sus amigos se mete con él. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—No—Respondió mientras jugueteaba con una pluma—. Además, no entiendo para qué quiere el señor tenebroso a una sangre sucia. ¿Acaso al que busca no es a Potter?

—Veo que aún no entiendes—Dijo levantándose de su asiento— No me hagas perder la paciencia, por favor. Si le llevas a la sangre sucia el señor tenebroso la matará. Potter se enojará y querrá vengarse, y como sabes cuando uno se enoja pierde la cordura sobre las decisiones que toma, esto lo hace a uno más vulnerable. Potter querrá buscar al señor oscuro, en su pequeño momento de debilidad el señor oscuro lo matará. Y fin de la historia. ¿Entiendes?

—Ahora entiendo—dijo Draco— Y cómo propones que la haga confiar en mí. La estúpida es inteligente, dudo que me vaya a creer después de cinco años de humillaciones e insultos.

— ¡Quién no caería en los encantos de un Slytherin! —Dicho esto salió de allí sin decir más palabras. Draco lo miro como si estuviera loco. Esa misión era absurda, Granger jamás llegaría a confiar en él. Además, el simple hecho de hablarle le provocaba náuseas.

* * *

-Dos semanas después-

Hermione caminaba con ansias por el andén 9¾. Estaba confundida después de todo lo que estaba pasando; la muerte de Sirius el año pasado; el regreso de Voldemort el antepasado, quien ahora al parecer se propuso más a matar a Harry. Aun así Hermione estaba emocionada por comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts, pues aunque sonara tonto estudiar era la única cosa que la mantenía entretenida, activa, alerta. Alerta porque sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando, que ya nada sería como antes. Que habría una guerra. Activa porque necesitaba dejar de pensar en las cosas que la mantenían alerta. Y entretenida porque entretenerse le hacía no pensar en estar activa, por ende no pensaría en estar alerta. Vaya confusión, pero al fin y al cabo así estaba ella, confundida.

Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts comenzara con su rumbo hacia el colegio. Apresuró más el paso, por lo que Harry y Ron, quienes iban atrás de ella bufaron.

—Hermione, tal vez estés ansiosa por ver a tu novio, pero eso no significa que nos arrastres hasta el tren.

Hermione paró en seco y miró a Ron enojada

—A ver Ron en primer lugar; yo no tengo ni tendré novio al menos hasta dentro de unos años porque yo, a diferencia de ustedes, me enfocaré primero en mis estudios cosa que deberían hacer los dos en vez de pensar todo el día en amoríos. En segundo lugar, apresuro el paso porque falta poco para que el tren arranque…— Su ''discurso'' fue interrumpido por Harry, quien se aburría de la situación.

—Hermione, era broma lo que dijo Ron. Además, Ron sólo está celoso, ¿Acaso no vez que el gran Draco Malfoy no te quita la mirada de encima desde que atravesamos el andén?—dijo Harry con tono burlón señalando con la cabeza a cierto lugar de la estación, Hermione miró en dirección hacia donde apuntaba Harry, allí se encontraba Malfoy recostado en una pared mirándola fijamente, se sentía observada desde que entró en el andén, pero en esa mirada no veía odio ni asco, sino… Nada, no veía nada. Su mirada estaba tan perdida que quizá ni la estaba mirando a ella. Hermione se dispuso a entrar al tren, le dio un último vistazo al rubio quien saludaba a sus amigos en ese momento. Retiró la mirada y siguió a Harry y a Ron hasta un compartimiento vacío, se sentó al lado de la ventana, no podía sacarse de la mente esa mirada tan penetrante, o mejor dicho perdida. Tal vez fue pura casualidad, Malfoy no la mira nunca, siempre la ignora como si ella no se encontrara allí, cosa que le alegra, de igual manera ellos dos no tienen mucho de qué hablar, o al menos para insultarse.

—Por cierto, Hermione, no estoy celoso. Además, ¿ustedes no notaron algo raro en Malfoy? —dijo Ron sacando de sus pensamientos a una confundida Hermione, quien se centró en sacar una edición vieja de ''El profeta'' que tenía en su maleta. La edición de hacía dos años. Cuanto hubo un escándalo porque Harry ''entró'' al torneo de los tres magos.

—''Sus ojos se humedecen con el fantasma de su pasado''—Leía Harry quien se sentó al lado de la castaña, ella le pasó el diario a él quien soltó una carcajada— ''Sus ojos se humedecen con el fantasma de su pasado''—Repitió— Esa Skeeter… ¿Por qué conservas aún esta edición de el profeta?

—No lo sé, Harry. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Ron. Sí, está raro el hurón.

—Tal vez trama algo—Respondió Ron. Harry se concentró en ojear de nuevo esa versión del profeta que no terminó de leer hace dos años, cuando la tiró a la chimenea antes de hablar con Sirius por ésta.

—Quién sabe—Respondió finalmente Harry cuando terminó de leer el profeta, que tiró al piso enojado cuando recordó esa absurda entrevista con Skeeter.

La señora con el carrito de los dulces pasaba en ese preciso momento, y como era de esperarse Ron y Harry se precipitaron a comprar algo. Mientras tanto Hermione volvía a pensar en la mirada extraña de Malfoy. No estaba segura de que la estuviera mirando a ella, porque parecía desconectado del mundo. Pero aun así le intrigaba un poco.

Horas después el tren de Hogwarts se detuvo. El trío de oro conversaba animadamente y no se habían dado cuenta de que el tren había llegado finalmente a su destino. Ya se habían puesto su uniforme. Se tardaron más de lo esperado recogiendo las maletas. Salieron del tren casi trotando, afuera estaba casi vacío. Harry y Ron hablaban de la nueva temporada de Quidditch que habría ese año en el colegio. Hermione se quedó callada ya que el tema no le apetecía en absoluto. Subieron a uno de los carruajes que esperaba al alumnado, en realidad el último que quedaba, ya que los demás habían partido.

El profesor Flitwick revisaba la lista e iba tachando un chulo al lado de los nombres de quienes iban llegando. Sólo faltaba Malfoy, quien se acercaba con paso relajado hacia el profesor.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó el profesor un tanto impaciente—. Dígame su nombre señor Malfoy

—Lo acaba de decir—Le respondió enojado, era ridículo. Además el profesor lo conocía desde hace años.

—Sin excepciones señor Malfoy, y más vale que corra queda el último carruaje.

Draco asintió con la cabeza hecha humo y se encaminó hacia el último carruaje que quedaba, paró en seco al ver quienes estaban en ella: Potter, Weasley y su hermana, Lovegood, Neville, y para colmo Hermione Granger

_Que día el mío_, pensó mientras se acercaba al carruaje, dudó un segundo antes de subir pero no le quedaba de otra. No pensaba caminar hasta el colegio. Al subir todos lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Se les perdió uno igual? —Dijo Malfoy y de inmediato todos lo ignoraron y continuaron hablando de quidditch y plantas, este último tema cortesía de Neville. Quien hablaba con Luna acerca de una extraña flor que tenía en sus manos.

—Malfoy—Dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa. Al darse cuenta de que él no la había escuchado volvió a llamarlo— ¡Malfoy!

—Qué quieres sangre sucia—dijo intentando sonar amable y relajado, pero digamos que no lo logró.

—Es que te sentaste en mi túnica—Le respondió Hermione un tanto enojada y un tanto ofendida por la manera en la que la llamó, mientras halaba su túnica sin éxito.

Draco miró hacia la silla, era cierto, estaba sentado sobre la túnica de la chica.

— ¿Y eso es de mi incumbencia?

—Sí, porque estás sentado en ella—le respondió Hermione con tono desesperado. Draco estaba a punto de insultarla por haberle hablado de esa forma, pero recordó su estúpida misión, debía ser amable e intentar ganarse su confianza. Se levantó un poco para que la castaña pudiera halar su túnica hacia ella. La cuál lo hizo sin pensarlo y volvió a mirar a sus amigos, sin ánimo de meterse en la conversación de quidditch ni en la de plantas.

—Lo siento—Dijo Malfoy en un susurro casi inaudible, ella no lo escuchó, esa frase le costó mucho decirla, y más que nada que sonara amable.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— Preguntó Hermione.

—Nada que te importe sangre sucia— Se empezaba a sentir ahogado en esa estúpida carrosa llena de Gryffindors y Ravenclaw.

—Como sea, hurón.

Ante esto último Draco se enojó, pero se calmó tanto como pudo. _Ganar su confianza, ganar la confianza de la estúpida sangre sucia. Pero de qué hablo, quiero matar a idiota y a todos sus amiguitos._

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, corto como lo había mencionado antes, pero necesito opiniones.**_  
_

**¿Me dejan un review? :'(**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola de nuevo. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero sólo podré publicar cada semana. Además me costó reescribir este capítulo pues estaba bien feo, y por cierto bien corto, así que le agregué más y más cosas, sólo espero que no haya quedado aburrido e.e Pero en fin, espero que les guste. **

**De antemano gracias por los comentarios e igualmente gracias a los que siguen este fic :)**

**Creo que me faltó algo más de acción entre Hermione y Draco, pero este problema lo arreglaré en el próximo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, los lugares, o por ende todo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. De resto el trama es completamente mío. A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El pequeño castigo.

Cuando ya hubieron entrado al gran comedor y seleccionaron a los nuevos de primer año en cada casa, Dumbledore dio su típico discurso de bienvenida, presentó a los nuevos profesores y dio por iniciado el banquete. El techo encantado del gran comedor estaba nublado, seguramente estaba por caer una tormenta afuera. Hermione estaba sentada entre Harry y Ginny, ésta última perdida en sus pensamientos. Hermione no quiso interrumpir la reflexión de Ginny, tampoco quería interrumpir la conversación de Harry y Ron acerca de que Snape por fin consiguió su puesto de profesor de DCAO. Pero ella tampoco quería comer. Por lo que se quedó callada y miró hacia su plato vacío.

De nuevo le llegó esa sensación de que estaba siendo observada por alguien, pero no se atrevió a mirar, por lo que disimuló sus nervios jugueteando con su tenedor. Sintió suaves golpes en su hombro, era Ginny.

—¿Por qué Malfoy te está mirando? —Preguntó mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

—Debe de estar mirando a otra, Ginny.

—No, te mira a ti.

—No me mira—Le replicó—¿Podrías dejar de clavar tu mirada en la mesa de ellos? —Trataba de no levantar la vista, pero al final no aguantó y su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy la miraba, y retiró su mirada rápidamente cuando Hermione lo observó.

—Te lo dije—Le susurró Ginny

—No era a mí, ¿bien? Ya puedes dejar el tema atrás.

Ginny se quedó callada y se dedicó a comer. Harry y Ron pararon de hablar de quidditch, pero tampoco había nada de qué hablar. _Te estaba mirando, Hermione. El hurón te estaba mirando. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué quiere él de una sangre sucia?_

—Hermione… ¿No vas a comer nada? —Le preguntó Harry.

—No tengo hambre.

—No comes nada desde hace horas. ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo inquieta.

Hermione miró a Harry y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndole señas de que mirara a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Qué carajos querrá Malfoy. Te mira de a ratos, lo he notado.

—Tendremos que vigilarte Hermione—Intervino Ron—No sabemos si quiere hacerte daño.

—Para qué más me estaría mirando, Ronald. Dudo que me vaya a dar chocolates.

—Es obvio que trama algo—Dijo Harry—Algo relacionado con Voldemort…—Hermione y Ron se estremecieron al oír aquel nombre. Harry levantó las cejas y los miro divertido—Bien, bien. Algo relacionado con quien-ustedes-saben.

—Eso no lo sabemos—Le respondió Hermione.

—Lo estás defendiendo.

—No Ron. Sólo que no sabemos, ni sabemos si es mortífago.

—Tú qué crees. Ya sabes de quién es hijo.

Después de una larga discusión, que al final nadie ganó, se dirigieron a su sala común charlando animadamente. Aunque Hermione seguía pensando en Malfoy también debía comenzar a concentrarse en las clases que empezaban al día siguiente. Se sentaron al lado de la chimenea, comenzaba a hacer frío pues una feroz lluvia se desató después de entrar a la sala común. Hermione se levantó de repente y se dirigió a su habitación, despidiéndose desde las escalas.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó Harry, nadie respondió.

* * *

Draco se despertó de golpe cuando un fuerte trueno sonó afuera. Miró su reloj, eran las dos de la mañana. Después de despertarse no pudo cerrar un ojo. Había estado observando a Granger, cada movimiento que hacía, cada palabra que salía de su boca, aunque no podía escuchar ni una. Y después de todo concluyó que no habría forma de acercarse a ella por dos simples razones. Eran mundos completamente opuestos, y la sola idea de hablarle le hacía querer matarse. Odiaba a esa chica, incluso un poco más de lo que odiaba a Potter. Esa estúpida misión le asqueaba, de todos los mortífagos tenía que haber sido él.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama, puso sus pies en el frío piso de piedra, ya estaba acostumbrado al frío de las mazmorras. Bajó de su habitación hacia la sala común que estaba totalmente desierta. No había ningún tipo de ventana en esa estúpida sala común. Maldecía a quien se le ocurrió poner a la casa de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Dentro de cinco horas, a las siete comenzaban las clases, y no se había ingeniado nada para ''acercarse'' a Granger, aunque no pensaba hacerlo en público. Fijó su vista en una de las mesas, allí había un pergamino y una pluma. No se le ocurrió otra forma. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y escribió en ese pergamino seis simples palabras. Tomó una lechuza que estaba dormida encima de una silla, ésta casi lo muerde por haberla despertado. Puso el pergamino bien doblado en su pico y la llevó hasta la entrada de la sala común. Se arriesgaba al dejar volando a esa lechuza adentro del castillo. Pero no había ni una estúpida ventana en esa estúpida mazmorra, además afuera llovía, y las lechuzas odian la lluvia.

—Llévala a la sala común de Gryffindor—Le susurró y ella se fue volando, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Lo único que le faltaba era que Filch descubriera a la lechuza, pero dudó que eso pasara. Volvió a su habitación e intentó reconciliar el sueño. Pero no lo logró.

* * *

Unas horas después Hermione se levantó perezosa, eran las seis de la mañana. No había dormido bien por culpa de los truenos que caían a cada rato. Se bañó y se vistió rápidamente, arregló su maleta y bajó a la sala común, donde una ansiosa Ginny la esperaba.

—¡Hermione! —Gritó ella—Mira, mira—Tenía un pergamino en la mano y lo movía de un lado a otro como si fuera la gran cosa.

—Qué es eso.

—Es para ti—Dijo estirando su mano ofreciéndole el pergamino. Hermione lo tomó sin ánimo alguno.

—Deben ser mis horarios, pero yo ya ten…—Paró de hablar al leer lo que había escrito ahí. Ginny le arrebató el pergamino impaciente.

—''Nos vemos en el castigo, Granger''—Frunció el ceño y miró a una aburrida Hermione—Desde cuándo estás castigada, ni siquiera hemos comenzado las clases.

—No estoy castigada. Debe ser algún bromista. ¿No dice quién la envió?

—No. La encontré en la entrada de la sala común. Al parecer esa pobre lechuza estaba ahí desde hace horas.

—¿Cómo era la lechuza?

—Era una lechuza, qué quieres que te diga. Vamos. Harry y Ron ya bajaron a desayunar—Sin esperar respuesta la haló fuera de ahí. No le prestó atención al pergamino, ya estaba acostumbrada a las bromas. Hablaban del inicio de clases, Ginny no estaba muy emocionada, no tanto como Hermione.

Doblaron en una esquina, al final del pasillo, justo en frente de la entrada del gran comedor se encontraban Malfoy y Zabini, lo único que faltaba. Hermione siguió con su camino fingiendo hablar con Ginny de algo muy interesante como libros. Malfoy no sabía que ella estaba pasando, hablaba con Zabini de algo al parecer muy secreto. Para mala suerte de Hermione dos niños de primero pasaron corriendo al lado de Ginny, empujándola, Ginny accidentalmente empujó a Hermione y ésta lamentablemente empujó a Malfoy. Él volteó enojado.

—¿Acaso no tienes ojos Granger?

—Yo…

—¿Te comió la lengua el…—Zabini le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, a lo que él recordó de su estúpida misión—Lo siento—Dijo con mala gana y salió de ahí en dirección hacia el comedor. Hermione y Ginny quedaron atónitas.

—¿Acaso Malfoy pidió disculpas? —Dijo Ginny. Hermione la miró sin decir palabra.

—Yo…Creo que…Yo…tengo hambre—Dijo Hermione comenzó a caminar, casi trotar hacia el gran comedor, donde Harry y Ron estaban apenas saliendo. Les contaron todo lo que había pasado, desde el extraño pergamino hasta el encuentro con Malfoy. Harry no dudó en que algo tramaba el hurón, aunque no había manera de descubrir qué era, pero se encargaría de descubrirlo.

Media hora después Draco entró al aula de pociones, seguido de sus amigos. Los de Gryffindor ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Granger, quien le dirigió una pequeña mirada para luego volver la vista hacia su pergamino. Horace Slughorn estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando a uno por uno sonriente. Draco estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, tratando de idear un plan para ganarse un pequeño castigo.

—Buenos días—Dijo—Soy su nuevo profesor de pociones. Hoy comenzaremos haciendo una simple poción crece-pelo. Como ya saben, deben triturar cuarenta colas de rata, añadir agua al caldero y cuando esté hervida agregar las colas de rata. La poción debe conseguir un color marrón. Comiencen.

Hermione comenzó a hervir el agua. Juró que no miraría a Malfoy. Él estaba sentado en la fila de al lado, y al parecer no había comenzado a hacer nada. Hermione miró hacia la fila de él con el pretexto de que buscaba a alguien, luego volvió a mirar su caldero, el agua ya estaba hervida. Agregó las cuarenta colas de rata, y esperó un rato a que la poción se pusiera color marrón.

Malfoy se levantó al ver que Granger ya estaba terminando su poción, se le ocurrió algo sencillo para ganarse su castigo. Hacer enojar a la leona. Sabía que cuando de trataba de él se enojaba fácil. Tomó una hoja de árbol rara que había en una de las repisas, pensaba hacer explotar el caldero de Granger, pero luego descartó ese absurdo plan. El profesor no se percató de que él estaba de pie, el humo que había en el aula le hacía perder de vista a cualquiera. Malfoy se acercó sigilosamente hacia la fila de Granger, quien ya había terminado su poción y hablaba con Potter y Ron que estaban a su lado. Pasó disimuladamente y luego paró al frente de la mesa de Granger y Potter, éste último lo había llamado

—Qué quieres Potter.

—Mira Malfoy—dijo levantándose. Hermione sólo lo observó— No sé qué estás tramando, pero te advierto de una vez que no sabes en qué te metes.

—¿Eso fue una amenaza? Tú eres el que no sabe con quién te metes al amenazarme.

—Oigan—interrumpió Hermione—No es decente discutir esto aquí, ahora.

—Tú no te metas Granger.

—Oye hurón...—Comenzó Ron pero Hermione interrumpió.

—Sí, porque no quiero que Harry se gane un castigo por tu culpa.

_Granger, Granger. Haces bien al meterte en esto._

—¡Y QUÉ! —gritó Malfoy y todo el salón quedo en silencio, mirándolos.

—Malfoy, por favor no…—comenzó Hermione y él alzó un dedo callándola.

—A ti quién te metió sangre sucia—Hermione comenzó a respirar hondo, no quería meterse en problemas el primer día de clases— ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Ah, olvide que eres el ratón de biblioteca…

—Mira Malfoy, no sé qué te crees…—comenzó Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—No sé tú Malfoy pero prefiero ser el ratón al hurón.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme hurón!

—¡Y tú no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!

—¡Yo le hablo a quien se me dé la gana! Pero siendo honestos, hablarle a la sangre sucia Granger no me da mucha gracia…

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! —Malfoy sacó la varita rápidamente, pero fue muy tarde porque Hermione la había sacado primero y le estaba apuntando justo al pecho. El profesor Slughorn se paró de su silla para intentar pararlos, pero fue muy tarde ya que Hermione había lanzado un hechizo contra Malfoy y toda la clase se reunió alrededor de ellos. Malfoy cayó al piso pero se levantó rápidamente. Harry iba a intervenir pero Hermione le dijo que no lo hiciera. Los de Slytherin animaban a Malfoy y los de Gryffindor a Granger. Todo era un caos, Malfoy lanzaba hechizos contra ella pero ésta los evadía rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya le estaba lanzando un hechizo a él. Slughorn no tuvo más opción que desarmarlos a ambos y guardar sus varitas en su escritorio.

—¡A la oficina del director! ¡Ahora!

Hermione miró a Malfoy furiosa y salió hacia la puerta, Malfoy la empujó hacia un lado.

—Primero los decentes—dijo y salió rápidamente de ahí. Malfoy caminaba a un lado del pasillo y Hermione al otro, ella lo maldecía mentalmente, mientras que Malfoy cantaba victoria a la situación, y no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la gárgola vieron a la profesora McGonagall parada en frente de ella. Los miró a ambos y luego dijo:

—Dumbledore no está, pero yo me encargaré de implantarles un buen castigo. No esperaba esto de usted señorita Granger—dijo mirándola fijamente— Y mucho menos el primer día.

—No fue mi culpa profesora, Malfoy comenzó a pelear.

—Pero usted le siguió el ritmo, así que no intente sacar excusas. Hoy seguirán con sus clases normalmente, pero al final de ellas vayan a donde Hagrid—Malfoy puso cara de asco—Ya sé qué castigo ponerles. Ahora vuelvan a clases, y no quiero que esto se repita otra vez. Y no tendrán sus varitas hasta mañana—Dicho esto se fue caminando rápidamente. Ellos dos no se dirigieron palabra y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia clase de pociones, aunque sólo faltaba un minuto para que acabara la clase, igual Harry le llevaría su maleta, así que se dirigió a clase de runas antiguas que por lo menos no compartía con Slytherin. Antes de ir por caminos diferentes Malfoy paró y la miró.

—Conste que te advertí del castigo Granger—Le dio la espalda y se fue por el corredor que llevaba al gran comedor.

—Idiota, nunca me advirtió de ningún…—Paró en seco y se dio cuenta, el pedazo de pergamino. ''Te veo en el castigo, Granger'' Eso significaba una cosa, Malfoy hizo todo eso a propósito, y ella estaba involucrada, lo que significa que él trama algo feo, y esto le olía bien mal—Debo contarle esto a ron y a Harry.

Después de salir corriendo hacia la clase de runas antiguas, cuando ya hubo sonado el timbre y los pasillos se infestaban de alumnos, se encontró a Harry y a Ron esperándola al lado de unas escalas. Les contó rápidamente lo que pasó con McGonagall y lo que pasó con Malfoy, también les contó lo del pergamino, ya que no había mencionado nada.

—No vayas al castigo Hermione—Le dijo Ron—Es que ese hurón está raro.

—No puedo no ir Ron, McGonagall me mataría, y me ganaría otro castigo además.

—Entonces lleva tu varita y mantenla en la mano todo el tiempo—Propuso Harry.

—McGonagall no nos dará las varitas hasta mañana.

—Bueno, eso es algo, él no podrá atacarte—Dijo Ron—Pero podrá golpearte, secuestrarte…

—Cállate Ron—Le interrumpió Harry—Hermione, sólo asegúrate de no estar muy cerca de él.

Después de unas horas de sufrimiento en clases, las cuales Hermione quería que no acabaran, salió aburrida acompañada de Ron y Harry hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Ella no quería estar con Malfoy, pues le preocupaba su actitud. Pero siempre hay en ella una pequeña gota de curiosidad que le hace querer siempre saber lo que pasa cuando algo está raro. Quien sabe, tal vez sólo quería joderla, tal vez sólo quería asustarla, o tal vez sólo quería matar el tiempo molestándola. Todas estas razones son igualmente molestas. Se supone que ella quería volver a Hogwarts para olvidarse de los problemas de los años anteriores, pero obviamente esto no iba a ser jamás posible. Siempre vivían una pequeña aventurilla y no importaba cuán relajado estuviera todo, porque en algún momento del año aparecería un basilisco, Voldemort, un extraño torneo de magia… O cosas que jamás imaginarían. Este año era Malfoy y su raro comportamiento, pero quién sabe qué más pasaría.

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, Malfoy ya estaba ahí y los miró con odio. Harry y Ron le preguntaron a McGonagall si podían ir con Hermione y ella negó.

—Pero profesora, nosotros también estábamos peleando—Dijo Ron.

—He dicho no. Ahora váyanse, llegarán tarde a la cena.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione y luego a Malfoy, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora. Le desearon suerte a Hermione y se ofrecieron a llevar su maleta a la sala común y ella aceptó. No miró a Malfoy ni un segundo. McGonagall les indicó que fueran a la cabaña de Hagrid, que él ya tenía preparado el castigo, más que nada necesitaba ayuda.

Salieron del castillo, hacía frío y Hermione no llevaba su túnica, por lo que sólo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos. Malfoy se percató de eso y meneó su túnica de un lado a otro tratando de hacerle dar envidia a Hermione o algo por el estilo. Ella sólo lo ignoró. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Hagrid salió con dos lámparas, les dio una a ellos, Malfoy la llevaba. Saludó a Hermione y le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo.

—¿Podrían hablar de eso luego? —Preguntó Malfoy impaciente—Me aburro.

—Bien, bien—Dijo Hagrid quien comenzó a andar hacia el bosque prohibido, Malfoy y Hermione lo siguieron casi trotando, pues los pasos de Hagrid eran como dos pasos de un hombre.

—A dónde vamos Hagrid—Preguntó Hermione un tanto asustada, pues no tenía su varita. Miró a Malfoy que sólo se fijaba por donde pisaba—¿Tienes miedo de dañar tus zapatos caros Malfoy?

—Cállate Granger—La miró con odio—Estos zapatos valen más que tú.

—Ojalá se te arruinen con toda la tierra.

—Maldita sangre...

—Silencio—Dijo Hagrid— Vamos a buscar unos cuantos acónitos, son unas plantas que necesita el profesor Slughorn para hacer una poción matalobos.

—No tenemos nuestras varitas Hagrid, y el acónito está bosque adentro.

—No te preocupes Hermione, no pasará nada, al menos que nos encontremos con criaturas extrañas pero no creo que lo hagamos.

—Oye grandote, ¿no podías buscar eso solo? —Le dijo Malfoy. Él se había olvidado por completo de su misión y no se preocupó ni un momento en hacer ''amistad'' con Granger.

—No. McGonagall no sabía qué castigo ponerles, y yo le dije que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Caminaron como por treinta minutos más, ya habían traspasado el área segura de Hogwarts, eso calculó Hermione, hacía mucho frío y se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños, Malfoy estaba alerta a cualquier cosa y Hermione sólo se hacía la que no tenía frío, aunque no era cierto. De repente Hagrid paró en seco, lo que hizo que Malfoy y Hermione chocaran contra él. Algo se estaba moviendo a un lado de ellos, entre los arbustos. Las lámparas casi no iluminaban nada. Hagrid les hizo seña de estar callados. Y se seguían moviendo cosas muy grandes entre los arbustos, y se seguían escuchando ruidos extraños. Hermione comenzó a retroceder cuando vio que algo grande salía de entre las sombras, sus ojos iluminaban. Y no era uno, eran varios, dos o tres. Continuó retrocediendo hasta que chocó con Malfoy y le pisó un pie, él dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Y esa cosa que salía de entre los árboles y arbustos comenzó a caminar más rápido. Hagrid les hizo señas de correr, dejaron caer las lámparas cuando una ráfaga de viento los envolvió por un momento.

—Corre Granger…—Le susurró Malfoy al oído, lo cual causó una sensación extraña en ella—Que corras— Ella estaba en shock, y aquellas criaturas salieron corriendo de donde estaban, lanzando un feroz rugido. Malfoy sólo tomó por el brazo a Hermione y la obligó a correr. Se habían separado de Hagrid, corrían sin rumbo alguno y sólo escuchaban pasos rápidos detrás de ellos. Apretaba su brazo lo más fuerte que podía para hacerla correr más rápido, ella lanzaba gemidos de dolor y trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero lo único que lograba era que la apretara más fuerte. Corrieron por unos minutos hasta que sintieron que aquellas criaturas cambiaban de dirección. Pero luego ellos tropezaron y cayeron rodando por una pequeña montañita de unos diez metros de profunda. Cuando llegaron a la parte de abajo Hermione sintió un gran dolor en su brazo y un líquido caliente derramarse por éste. Tenía una profunda herida en el antebrazo. Malfoy sólo la miró y quiso burlarse de ella pero no era apropiado. Y recordó esa absurda misión, se quitó su capa y se la puso delicadamente sobre los hombros. Ella lo miró raro.

—Pero qué mosco te ha picado Malfoy.

* * *

**Here it is. ¿Cómo me ha quedado? Déjenme reviews queridos.**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola de nuevo. En verdad pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, no tenía tiempo. Pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones podré escribir más a menudo. Este capítulo es corto pero no sabía qué más agregarle, pues a medida que agregaba más se iba tornando aburrido. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a los que agregaron este fic a favoritos. Espero opiniones :)**

* * *

—Pero qué mosco te ha picado Malfoy.

Él estaba parado a su lado con cara de confusión, como pensando si debía quitarle su túnica. Finalmente habló.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? Porque yo no, y si piensas quedarte debatiendo sobre por qué puse mi túnica en tus asquerosos hombros de sangre sucia, entonces bien por ti. Porque no pienso quedarme a que me coman las criaturas raras que andan por aquí—Dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir la pequeña montaña por la que habían caído, dejando a Hermione ahí tirada.

Cuando llegó a la cima la miró con cara de burla.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí Granger?

—Maldito hurón— Se puso una mano sobre la herida para evitar que sangrara más, pues lamentablemente no tenía su varita para curarla.

Con un poco de dificultad se levantó del suelo echando humo hasta por los ojos, tenía rabia con el hurón, en primer lugar no se hubiera metido en la pelea y hubiera evitado todo esto. Comenzó a subir tropezando y deslizándose de a ratos, gimiendo por el dolor, paró a mitad del camino, era demasiado empinado para ella, pero no pensaba pedirle ayuda a Malfoy –quien se reía de ella-, aunque no quería quedarse ahí en medio del bosque prohibido.

—Ayúdame— dijo, quedándose parada en medio. Malfoy comenzó a reír en voz baja.

— ¿Qué te ayude? Dime la frase mágica Granger.

—Por favor— Él asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—No. No te ayudaré.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él estaba disfrutando hacerla sufrir, cosa que se le notaba.

Malfoy bajó la vista hacia donde se encontraba castaña, y, aunque su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, extendió su mano para ayudarle a subir. Ella lo miró dudosa por un momento y luego extendió su mano y se la dio al rubio, estremeciéndose por lo fría de su piel. Él la ayudó a subir rápidamente. Hermione no se molestó en limpiarse la sangre que tenía en la palma de la mano por haber tapado su herida y evitar que sangrara, al contrario, consideró que darle su mano ensangrentada al hurón era una forma de molestarlo, y así fue.

—Por Merlín Granger—dijo con una mueca de asco cuando soltó su mano, limpiándose rápidamente en su camisa—. Te hubieras quitado la sangre primero.

—Es que lo que ya está manchado no importa si se mancha más—él le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Te debes de referir a ti ¿No? Maldita sangre sucia—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Hermione hirvió de ira tras ése comentario y se llevó rápidamente su mano hacia su bolsillo, intentando buscar su varita, pero luego recordó que no la tenía. Así que recurrió a insultos para tratar de vengarse por su comentario. Pero él ya iba más adelante que ella.

Caminando con rapidez y algo de dificultad logró alcanzar a Malfoy quien parecía muy seguro de hacia qué lugar debía caminar. Éste no se molestó en mirarla. Hermione quería insultarlo pero en vez de eso una gran y estúpida curiosidad la invadió. ¿Debería preguntarle acerca de su bipolaridad? _No Hermione..._

—Enserio Malfoy, qué mosco te ha picado—dijo de repente dándose puñetazos mentales por la estupidez que acababa de decir. Malfoy bufó y caminó más rápido, ella le siguió el paso tropezando de vez en cuando con una raíz— !Te hice una pregunta!—exigió. Él paro en seco causando que ella chocara con él. Volteó lentamente y sin mucha paciencia comenzó a hablar.

—Mira Granger. Tú no eres nadie para venir y pedirme explicaciones. ¿Está claro?

—No. Últimamente hay días en que me tratas bien y otros en los que me tratas mal. Por tratarme mal no digo nada pues creo que ya me acostumbré en estos últimos seis años. Pero cuando me tratas bien sospecho que tramas algo y exijo que expliques qué quieres de mí.

Él rió con ironía.

— ¿Crees que yo quiero algo de ti sangre sucia? —había olvidado por completo cómo se supone que debía tratarla. Pero esa chica simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas—. No te creas especial porque últimamente no te insulto mucho, porque la verdad ya ni me importa.

—Maldita serpiente, si tuviera mi varita...

— ¿Qué? ¿Me matarías? Dudo que tengas suficiente valor Gryffindor como para hacer eso.

—Sí tengo valor para enfrentarte en duelo, hurón—dijo cuando él dio media vuelta para seguir caminando. Pero cuando dijo eso él volteó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la tomó por el cuello empujándola contra un árbol.

—No vuelvas a llamarme hurón—dijo entre dientes.

—Me...lastimas... —logró decir ella tratando con todas sus fuerzas quitar el agarre del chico de su cuello.

—Esa es la idea Granger. Y escúchame bien—dijo con tono amenazante. La miró un rato a los ojos, un rato que pareció eterno. Y finalmente habló—, si echas a perder todo antes de tiempo, acabarás muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Entendido?

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la castaña, y por un momento Malfoy sintió lástima y suavizó su agarre. Pero luego retiró rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza y le repitió:

— ¿Entendido?—Ella asintió con dificultad y él la soltó, dejándola tosiendo en el piso—. Así me gusta. Levántate ya casi llegamos, puedo ver las luces de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione dejó de lado las lágrimas y una ira inmensa la invadió, se puso de pie y se quitó de los hombros la túnica del rubio y se la entregó bruscamente. Ya no le importaba que su herida sangrara más, estaba demasiado enojada como para notarlo.

—Ahora me toca lavar mi túnica, está manchada de tu sangre sucia—le dijo observando con una fingida expresión de asco la túnica que minutos muy atrás había puesto gentilmente sobre sus hombros. Se estaba desviando del plan, y la castaña había notado su extraña bipolaridad. Ahora debía sacar su lado "amable" de nuevo o ella acabaría descubriendo todo.

Siguieron caminando lo más alejado posible el uno del otro, y después de cinco minutos llegaron al borde del bosque. Hermione se asomó por la ventana de la cabaña pero Hagrid no estaba ahí. Ignoró las quejas de Malfoy acerca de cómo olía de horrible aquél lugar y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el castillo. En ese momento los estudiantes debían de estar cenando. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del director observaron que ahí estaba una preocupada profesora McGonagall hablando con un preocupado Hagrid. Hermione sintió alivio cuando vio que Hagrid estaba bien. La profesora se percató de su presencia y fue corriendo hacia ellos, con Hagrid detrás.

— ¡Dónde estaban ustedes dos!—preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

— ¡Por Merlín Granger! Qué le ha pasado—preguntó mirando horrorizada la manga de la camisa de Hermione, que estaba completamente manchada de sangre.

—Por un momento lo olvidé—murmuró Hermione más para sí misma, tocando su herida. Le comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?—dijo McGonagall

—Granger cayó por una pequeña montaña y se hizo una herida profunda en el brazo—explicó Malfoy tratando de sonar amable—. Y yo la ayudé a subir—Esto de mentir se le daba bien.

—Tú también caíste Malfoy—dijo Hermione furiosa. Malfoy la miró con una expresión de desasosiego, con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque se notaba que era fingida su expresión le sacó una risita a la castaña.

—Profesora... ¿Cree que se haya golpeado la cabeza también?—le dijo con tono de inquietud muy bien fingido. Su plan de hacerse el amable al parecer estaba funcionando, ya que McGonagall tocó la cabeza de Hermione y le ordenó a Hermione ir rápidamente a la enfermería, pero ella la ignoró y mirando con ira a Malfoy, y luego con una sonrisa a McGonagall dijo:

—Estoy bien de la cabeza profesora. Y Malfoy también debería ir a la enfermería ya que tiene un rasguño en la frente, ¿ve?

—Por supuesto. Vayan los dos a la enfermería. Y cinco puntos para Slytherin por haber ayudado a Granger—dijo McGonagall, y luego de un momento pareció arrepentirse por haberle dado puntos a la casa enemiga.

— ¡Eso no es justo!—dijo Hermione. La profesora le dio una palmadita en el hombro y les ordenó una vez más ir a la enfermería. Malfoy sonreía victorioso mientras que Hermione estaba roja de la ira.

—Déjeme acompañarla a la enfermería señorita Granger—le dijo Malfoy fingiendo caballerosidad.

—Eres un hombrecillo odioso Malfoy—él sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando notó que la había hecho enojar. Hermione casi le saca el dedo del medio pero se calmó y decidió irse por el camino largo a la enfermería para evitar tener que caminar al lado de Malfoy de nuevo.

Al estar caminando se puso a examinar la extraña actitud del chico para con ella últimamente, no tenía buena pinta todo lo que estaba pasando, y, aunque no supiera exactamente qué le pasaba, descartó todo tipo de coincidencia acerca del comportamiento de Malfoy y concluyó que planeaba algo malo, por lo que decidió que debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería notó que Malfoy no estaba ahí, lo que significa que el estúpido camino largo que tomó no tuvo propósito alguno.

La señora Pomfrey dio un grito ahogado cuando vio la manga manchada de sangre de la chica y la hizo ir de inmediato a una cama. Ella le hizo caso y mientras la curaba se puso a pensar de nuevo. ¿Él estaba actuando así con todos o sólo con ella? Eso era algo que debía averiguar, pues la idea de estar involucrada en algún tipo de plan macabro no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Después de unos diez minutos la señora Pomfrey terminó de curar la herida de Hermione, pero ésta en vez de sentir mejoría sentía un agudo dolor en el brazo, en el cual ya no había ningún tipo de herida gracias al díctamo que le aplicó la enfermera. Le dio a Hermione un extraño chocolate para el dolor y la dejó irse. Salió de allí sin decir nada mientras las quejas de la señora Pomfrey acerca de los "castigos inapropiados que dan los profesores" retumbaban en la enfermería.

Se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el comedor con intención de averiguar algo. Cuando llegó notó que estaba casi vacío, pero Harry y Ron seguían ahí, hablando algo entre susurros. Hermione se dirigió hacia ellos y cuando éstos notaron su presencia se hicieron de lado para dejarle espacio a la castaña, ella se sentó en medio, siendo invadida por muchas preguntas por parte de sus amigos. Les lanzó una sonrisa haciéndoles saber que estaba bien, por lo que pararon de hablar, pero Ron preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione? ¿Qué te hizo Malfoy?

Hermione tragó saliva al recordar la amenaza de Malfoy, y no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes, que estaba casi vacía, y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban desde que entró al comedor, el rubio la miraba con expresión tranquila pero sus ojos expresaban algo como que se quedara callada. Él retiró la mirada para seguir hablando con sus amigos y Hermione miró hacia el plato vacío que tenía frente a ella, y sintiéndose amenazada con la mirada de Malfoy simplemente quiso parecer tranquila, y respondió finalmente.

—Nada. No ha pasado nada. No me lanzó ningún insulto—esto último lo dijo con notorio sarcasmo—, todo parece normal—dijo sardónicamente—. Normal... No es normal. ¿Con ustedes cómo se comporta?

—Bueno... —comenzó Harry—Conmigo está normal, siempre que me ve me mira feo, como siempre.

—Y a mí me llamó "estúpida comadreja" cuando choqué con él en el baño de hombres—prosiguió Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Y juzgando por cómo te mira—continuó dando una mirada disimulada a la mesa de Slytherin—, creo que está enamorado o algo.

—Tal vez, pero no de mí—le respondió Hermione sintiendo aún la mirada penetrante del rubio. Comenzaba a temerle.

Luego de un rato de charlas sobre lo que harían mañana en Hogsmeade, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala común. Hermione dio un último vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes pero él ya no esta a ahí, sólo estaban sus amigos quienes seguían con las cabezas juntas susurrándose cosas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de unos ojos grises mirándola fijamente. _Atemorizantes_. Por un momento examinó sus ojos en su memoria. Jamás los había visto bien, pues ni le importaba, pero ahora que los analizaba con más atención pudo concluir que cuando era de noche se le veían más oscuros que cuando era de día, y de la nada por su mente pasó la palabra "Hermosos" _Por Merlín Hermione, qué carajos dices._

Un suave golpe en el hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya habían llegado a la sala común y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—Creo que ya está loca—comentó Ron a Harry casi en susurros, y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

—Escuché eso Ronald.

—No te enojes…

Se despidió rápidamente sin ningún ánimo de seguir con esa conversación y subió a su habitación, donde esperaba Ginny sentada al borde de su cama. Le lanzó una sonrisa cuando la vio entrar por la puerta y dando un pequeño brinco se acercó a ella.

—Hermione... Creo que tienes un admirador—le dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual sostenía un pergamino muy bien doblado—. No la he leído, pero es la segunda carta que recibes y la misma lechuza la trajo—se la entregó y le guiñó un ojo.

La misma lechuza, la misma perfecta caligrafía. No podía ser de alguien más. Hermione miró atónita el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos.

—Maldito—dijo desdoblando el pequeño pergamino. Ginny le preguntó a qué se refería con ''maldito'' pero la ignoró y se dedicó a leer lo que decía.

_"Confío en que no le hayas dicho nada a la comadreja y al cuatro ojos, Granger, porque ya sabes qué pasaría._

_Espero verte mañana en Hogsmeade, nuestra discusión no ha terminado. Y ya que reconoces a la lechuza con la cual envié ésto, no me tomaré la modestia de firmar con mi nombre._

_No se te ocurra decir nada"_

—Se acabó—dijo más para sí misma que para Ginny— ¡Lo enfrentaré!—exclamó arrugando el pergamino y tirándolo por la ventana. El muchacho quería algo de ella y ella no dejaría que pasara nada. Pero a decir verdad comenzaba a sentir miedo del hurón—No dejaré que juegue más conmigo.

Ginny la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te está acosando tu admirador? Porque en ese caso yo podría…

—No tengo un admirador, Ginny. Más bien un buen enemigo ¡Cuánto lo odio!—Y salió de allí sin decir nada más. Ginny ya comenzaba a pensar que algo le afectaba la cabeza, pues ni le dijo de quién se trataba.

Ahora no se dejaría intimidar. No más.

* * *

**Aquí está. Como notarán la actitud de Draco cambia de amable a irritante, esto es porque no quiero hacer que se enamore de ella pronto. Osea que la odia con todo su ser, pero poco a poco comenzará a sentir amor por ella.**

**Hasta pronto :)**


End file.
